Again
by QueenKingrid
Summary: This is a fic that was inspired by Janet Jacksons song again so it's a song ficMike and Maria ,AU


Title-Again Author-Ingridmarie Rating- teen Summary-This is a fic that was inspired by Janet Jacksons song again so it's a song fic Disclamer-I own nothing at all!

I heard from a friend today and she said you were in town suddenly the membories came back to me in my mind.How can I be strong i've asked myself time and time I've said that I'll never fall in love with you again.

Maria stood in front of her bathroom mirrow and stared at her reflection through it's fog. Michael was back that's what Liz had just called and said. After all of this time and everything that had happened he had finally come home and she found herself wanting to seek him out. She shook herself out of her daydream

"I can't" she whisperd to her reflection in the mirrow She couldn't not after the way he'd left cause if she did she just knew he'd end up hurting her again and she didn't think that she could deal with that because her heart just couldn't take it.

She reached for her towel and slowly dried herself off before slipping into her pink silk night gown. She needed sleep but she knew that that sleep would never come not when she had Michael on her mind and not when she kept seeing his face in her head over and over again

But she layed herself in her bed and and pulled the smooth cool covers over her body than forced herself to close her eyes and even when she closed her eyes she saw him and it was as if he was just staring back at her and then the membories of what they had statrted coming over her they were haunting her and there was no getting around it she loved him and she probley always would.

A wounded heart you gave my soul you took away good intentions you had many I know you did. I come from a place that hurts and God knows how I've cried and I never want to return. I'll never fall again

Flashback Maria walked into the small house that she and Michael shared to find Michael frantically packing his cloths into a small black duffel bag.  
"going on a vacation or somethin?" she asked softly causing him to turn around and take in her presence.

Michael sighed then ran his hands through his short spikey hair " I just...I have to go alright" he said pleading with her not to start an argument . He turned back aroung and slowly begain placing other items of his into the bag

"no it's not alright" maria said while grabing the shirt he was about to place in his bag out of his hands causing him to groan in frustration.

"Maria stop okay please just stop" he responded before quickly jerking his shirt out of her hand before throwing it into the bag

"What the fuck do you think your doing Michael ? How can you just leave...just pick up and leave after everything that we've been through...your just going to leave me and leave the baby" she asked softly her voice stained and small she was trying to fight back the tears because if he was leaving them he didn't deserve her tears .

Michael turned to Maria and then took in a deep breath at the look of hate that shown on her face. He deserved that hate if nothing else. He deserved that. "I don't have a choice Maria I have to go and...it's it has nothing to do with my feelings for you okay I'm trying to protect you so please just let me". He responded trying to get her to understand. He needed her to understand.

"you have a choice Michael" she whispered softly and he shook his head no 'No Maria normal people have choices . I'm an alien I don't have a choice and I do what I have to tin order to stay alive"

"even if that means leaving me and leaving our daughter"  
she asked "yes" he responded quickly "and I don't want to leave you okay but they are tracking me and they are getting really close and if I leave now I have a better chance of distracting them away from you that is the most important thing" he said before quickly zipping his bag and walking out o the room and than out of the small house.

Making love to you oh it felt so good and ooh so right. How can i be strong I've asked myself time and time I've said that I'll never fall in love with you again.

That night, the night that he'd left she layed in her bed and cried. He'd left them and she just couldn't belive it. Afterwards she would often try to pretend that he never existed and then she would look at her daughter who looked so much like him and his presence would almost over flow and she often felt like she was drowing.

At night when the moon shown bright or when the ran would fall she could almost feel him laying in the bed right besides her and she would remember how his soft hands would roam over her body making her feel things she had never felt before and she just loved his touch,

She loved the way that just his soft hands on her skin could make her wet and she yearned for him to come inside of her. She could never forget the first time that they'd made love and how gentle and caring he had been with her and before that she had never known that he could be so caring, soft and unguarded.

She would try to shake those sweet memberies from her brain. He was gone and he would probley never come back and she needed to get use to that idea. So she fooled herself into thinking that she had and that she'd moved on but the truth was she hadn't gotten over him and she never would.

Maria opened her eyes. She hadn't moved on she wanted him and that is when she made the decision she had to go to him. She quickly climbed out of bed then pulled on a pair of jeans under her gown then headed to her daughters room.

She softly opened the door to Cheala's room. She quickly dressed her two year old daughter before walking out to the car and placing the child in her carseat.She drove away, Liz had said that Michael was staying with his older sister Isabelle and that where she was going.

Upon ariving at Isabelles house she frantically knocked on the door and when no one answered she knocked again, she had just lifted her hand to knock once more when the door flew open reveling a very angry Isabelle standing in the doorway.

"Maria it's two in the morning "she said softly "May I come in?" Maria asked equally as soft "Yeah, sure of course" Isabelle said she steped back from the doorway to allow maria's entrance "Where is Michael?" Maria asked after a moment of silence "He's in his room asleep" Isabelle responded Maria nodded than handed Isabelle the baby before walking toward the back of the house to Michaels old room.

So here we are alone again didn't think it'd come to this and to know it all begain with just a little kiss. I've come to close to happy nights to have them swept away. Don't think I can take the pain I'll never fall again.

Maria knocked on Michaels door and when no one answered she let herself into his room and than seated herself on the side of his bed "Michael" she said softly while shaking him he sat up immedetly taken abake by the sound of voice.

"We need to talk" Maria said and Michael nooded indicating that it was alright to go on.  
" I really missed you" Maria said and Michael was unresponsive so she continued" and I know you said that you had to go toprotect Cheala and me but you really hurt me and I really loved you you know... I don't know now you come back after what a year and something and you come here you didn't even tell me you were back I had to hear it from Liz I thought you woul... nevermind I can't talk to you lthis I'm to angry to talk" Maria said raising up from the bed only to be pulled back by Michael.

He pulled her closer to him than crashed his lips against hers in along passionate sweet kiss ,a kiss that she missed so much.  
"I'm sorry" he said between kisses then he pulled away from her and melted his forehead to hers "the danger is over now and I'm back and I really want to be with you ...both of you...Please" he said.

His breath was so close to her she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. She could feel him, smell him that smell that was only Michael .She loved it and she felt for lack of another word complete the most complete she'd felt in a long time.She'd fallen back in love with him again back into that ocean of feeling that was Michael and the funny thing was just the thought made her happy and she smiled a real smile her first real smile in over a year.

I've done it again now my heart is in your hands .Don't you stand there and then tell me you love me than leave again cause I've fallen in love with you again

"Michael" Maria said softly, she had sheaded her jeans and was now laying beside him on the bed with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.  
"Hmmmm" he responded with his eyes closed while running his hands through her hair "I love you and you don't have to say it back you know...I mean don't say you love me if you are just going to leave again" Maria said "I won't ...Leave again"Michael said in whispered words "Promise" she asked "yeah " he responded

Hold me, hold me. Don't ever let me go .Say it just one time say you love me. God knows I do love you again

"Maria" Michael said after a moment of silence"I love you"  
Maria smiled into his chest." Just hold me Michael and don't ever let me go" she said

The End 


End file.
